


WILD

by kissedxfire



Series: Light and Shadow [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Better Than Canon, F/M, Jasper Hale Loves Redheads, POV Female Character, POV Jasper Hale, Sassy Edward Cullen, Self-Discovery, Werewolf Mates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedxfire/pseuds/kissedxfire
Summary: "Los verdaderos Hijos de la Luna no se mueven en manadas y no suelen tener mucho control de sí mismos." ―Edward sobre los Hombres Lobo."Lo de la luna llena sí es cierto; lo de las balas de plata, no. Los hombres lo incluyeron luego en los mitos con la finalidad de que pudieran creerse que tenían una oportunidad." ― Edward."No quedan muchos, la verdad, pues Cayo los ha cazado hasta su práctica extinción." ― Edward."―Míralo más de cerca, Victoria. ¿De verdad se parece tanto al monstruo cuyo rastro siguió James desde Siberia?―¿No es el mismo? ¡Es imposible!" ― Edward y Victoria sobre la diferencia entre un Hijo de la Luna y un Metamorfo.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Maria, Jasper Hale/Original Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Light and Shadow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192094
Kudos: 2





	1. ENYA I

**Author's Note:**

> Historia también disponible en Wattpad: https://acortar.link/kissedxfire-wild  
> Sin Beta Reader, en búsqueda.

Los inviernos en Calgary, Alberta, eran los más incómodos que alguien pudiera imaginar, durante ese tiempo el viento sopla desde el Océano Pacífico cálido y seco, haciendo que las temperaturas se once por unas pocas horas, o con suerte unos días, para más tarde descender drásticamente. Los nativos de la zona los denominan vientos Chinook **¹** , a Enya O'Sullivan le gustaba llamarlos putada.

Eran ya dos años desde que cruzó el charco, junto a su madre, desde el condado de Galway. Y a pesar de no ser Irlanda el país más cálido del mundo, la chica lo recordaba como una playa caribeña comparado con la fría Canadá.

Decir que Enya odiaba el país en el que vivía era un eufemismo, la pelirroja lo detestaba. A él ya su estúpido jarabe de arce, que su madre se empeñaba en comparar con el sirope **²** . A los malditos conductores, que lo hacían por el lado erróneo cuando ella montaba en bicicleta. Pero, sobre todo despreciaba tener que ir en ella a la universidad. Eso no era precisamente culpa de Canadá, sino de Arlene, su madre — que aún no había cumplido la promesa de comprarle un coche, debido a la firme creencia de que Enya iría en sentido contrario—, pero como si lo fuera. Tonterías, eran los canadienses los que lo hacían mal, no ella. Y eso sumaba otra razón para odiar el dichoso país.

Ese día era uno de esos en los que los vientos Chinook los premiaban con su presencia, y la temperatura se había dignado a subir a los dieciséis grados, todo un logro considerando que la noche anterior eran bajo cero; por lo que Enya había optado por deshacerse del estúpido gorro que apelmazaba su pelo todas las mañanas, pero protegía sus orejas de la congelación.

Con él perfectamente peinado, o al menos intentándolo y habiendo desayunado tortitas con sirope, del bueno, Enya se planteó que sería el mejor día desde que piso la ciudad vaquera **³** . Y lo estaba siendo, al menos hasta que la noche cayó.

Era costumbre para la pelirroja pasar las horas muertas en los alrededores del campus universitario, este lindaba con el río Bow — que para la chica O'Sullivan tenía nombre se susto — y en las cercanías un puente por el que cruzaba una carretera servía de refugio a un pequeño parque rodeado de árboles que nadie salvo ella solía frecuentar. Era en ese lugar que a veces, mientras se dedicaba a dibujar cualquier cosa en torno a ella, perdía la noción del tiempo.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras notó como la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, supuso que el buen tiempo había durado solo unas horas, y se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta. Empezó a recoger el material de dibujo, que por suerte era escaso en esos momentos — tan solo llevaba un bloc y varios carboncillos algo gastados — y guardarlo en su bandolera para colocarse los espantosos guantes morados que su padre, en un alarde de culpabilidad por no estar presente, le había enviado las navidades pasadas — a saber la desgracia estética que le enviaría las siguientes — y buscó su bicicleta con la mirada.

Pero cuando se topó de frente con el árbol donde la había dejado bien apoyada vio que allí no había bici ninguna. Enya calculaba que era poco el tiempo que la había dejado sin vigilar, pero por lo que parecía había sido suficiente para que algún capullo se la llevara. Cabreada, y sumando el robo de su único método de transporte a la lista de cosas que odiaba de Canadá, sacó su teléfono para llamar un taxi, por suerte tenía la costumbre de llevar efectivo siempre en su bandolera.

Pero la llamada nunca se produjo, pues el ruido de algo metálico estrellándose contra el suelo la sobresaltó. Y girando bruscamente la cabeza en dirección al sonido halló su bicicleta, o lo que quedaba de ella. En su lugar había una amalgama de metal rojo, del que sobresalía el manillar, ¿el sillín? No sabía dónde había ido a parar.

Enya se consideraba relativamente valiente, pero ante la perspectiva de acercase a lo que hubiera hecho eso a su bici se acobardó. Su metro setenta no intimidaría a alguien o algo capaz de doblar metal de esa manera.

¿Sus posibilidades reales? Correr a las escaleras que conectaban el parquecito con la superficie del puente.

Pulsó el botón de llamada mientras lo hacía, mejor tener un taxi esperando por ella.

Los árboles que crujían mientras Enya corría bajo ellos, y el sonido del teléfono del taxista comunicando no eran el mejor de los augurios para la chica pelirroja. Necesitaba subir el puente y que alguien la viera cuanto antes. En esos momentos, asustada como el infierno, estaba dispuesta a subirse en cualquier coche que parara por ella.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar y las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos cuando un gruñido retumbó en el aire y el golpe seco de algo que caía, o se tiraba, desde uno de los árboles se escuchó. Lo que sea que la persiguiera no era humano. Quedaba muy poco para llegar a los escalones, Necesita darse prisa.

La bombilla de la única farola cercana explotó, y Enya pensó que era otra razón más para odiar Canadá. Media cruzó su rostro mientras sintió el aliento de aquella cosa que se le acercaba en la nuca. Morir en suelo canadiense sería completamente irónico.

El sonido de su teléfono cortando la llamada por ser demasiado tiempo sin contestar la hizo suspirar.

La pelirroja decidió girarse, al menos quería saber que fue aquello que acabó con su vida. Al tiempo que lo hacía el grito de una mujer repleto de horror atravesó el aire.

\- ¡Antoine, no!

Pero en los ojos de la bestia que la miraban no encontró rastro de aquel Antoine que llamaban. Solo un rojo deseo de muerte.

La bestia gruñó de nuevo, el dolor le siguió después y su mente fue a la deriva.

En el lugar donde flotaba, debajo de las aguas negras, Enya pudo oír el sonido más feliz que su mente podía conjurar, la voz más hermosa que jamás había escuchado. Un sonido capaz de elevar su espíritu. Surgió otro gruñido, un rugido salvaje y profundo, impregnado de la más terrible ira.

Entonces, supo que estaba muerta ...

... porque oyó a la voz preciosa a través del agua densa, llamándola al único cielo que anhelaba.

Se produjo un ruido, el de la bestia siendo reducida.

Ella en cambio se centró en la voz.

Respondedor de Quiso. Quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero no resultaron los labios. Intentó ponerse en contacto con él, decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero las aguas eran tan profundas que la aprisionaban y no podía respirar.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero la herida no es muy profunda —explicaba otra voz, una tranquila y metódica—. Echa una ojeada a su brazo, está roto.

Sintió una punzada en el costado. Aquel lugar no era el cielo, más bien no. Había demasiado dolor para que lo fuera.

—Y me temo que también lo estén algunas costillas —continuó la voz serena.

Luego no sintió nada.

Durante su largo sueño, Enya no cesó de imaginar los ojos rojos de la bestia. Su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que lo hacía, pues si había algo que jamás podría olvidar sería el temor que sintió cuando ese ser arremetió contra ella.

En lo que la chica creía su lecho de muerte, visualizó a sus padres. La cabellera rubia de su madre y los mechones pelirrojos que había heredado de su padre, y se lamentó de haber perdido el tiempo en el parquecito. No volvería a ver la risa de su madre, ni los burdos intentos de afecto de su padre. Todo por un maldito dibujo, que ni siquiera estaría terminado.

Si al menos lo hubiera firmado su muerte le traería algo de fama. Sería triste hasta eso.

Pero su muerte no llegó, en su lugar lo hicieron los quejidos, el dolor y la maldita fiebre. El calor abrasador abrazó su cuerpo como una serpiente a su presa, ahogándola sin cuartel. Solo una mano tibia recorriendo su frente consiguió apaciguar un poco aquella tortura.

Sintió como se desgarraba desde dentro, su piel, deshecha, cayendo a girones. Apretó los dientes tan fuertes que creyó partirlos. Sin ningún cuidado agarró la muñeca de aquella mano y escuchó el gemido del dueño de esta. No quería hacerte daño, intentar murmurar. Pero su garganta permanecía cerrada a cal y canto para cualquier cosa que no sean los gritos.

Enya solo quería que alguien le dijera que todo iba a salir bien. Sin embargo no era estúpida, sabía que eso solo sería una mentira, bastante cruel dada la condición en la que se encuentran. Morir, en cambio, le algo tan sencillo, prefería haber muerto a manos de la bestia que sufrir una lenta agonía.

—Mátame —fue lo único que sus labios resecos le permitieron pronunciar. Pero dudó que a ese volumen la persona que estaba a su lado fuera capaz de escucharla y acceder a su deseo. Estaba condenada a una eternidad de sufrimiento perpetuo.

Pero él lo escuchó, Enya lo supo porque la misma voz celestial que la encontró junto a la bestia le habló. Sin embargo el dolor opacaba cualquier palabra que pueda decirle.

Sintió su cuerpo moviéndose, la felicidad la inundó al saber que había accedido a su deseo de dejar el mundo. Pero la negra guadaña de la muerte no atravesó su alma, en su lugar unos brazos la rodearon y se sintió caer contra un pecho tan duro como la piedra.

—Vas a estar bien —finalmente escuchó contra su oído -. Te lo prometo.

Y entonces el sueño la arrastró de nuevo.

Ojos rojos, ojos sedientos de sangre mirase donde mirase.

¡No!

Intentó gritar, pero no podía.

Necesitaba huir. Corre, se repetía constantemente.

El aliento de la bestia impactando contra su nuca.

Por favor, ayuda.

La impotencia nubló sus ojos de lágrimas. Tantas lágrimas.

Estas comenzaron a rodearla, cada vez más. No podía detenerlas, se estaba ahogando. La sal mojó sus labios y tosió.

Eran demasiadas.

La bestia ya no estaba, pero moriría igualmente.

—Estoy aquí —escuchó desde la superficie del mar que había creado -. Estas a salvo.

Mas fuerte la apretaron los brazos y la paz finalmente la inundó.

Enya no supo cuantos días había ido y vuelto de aquella pesadilla. Pero si fue consciente de que los brazos que la rodeaban no la dejaron en ningún momento. Supuso que han pasado años, siglos incluso, porque ya no era capaz de imaginarse la vida sin la presencia de esa persona.

Fue cuando los brazos se separaron de ella que despertó.

Se puede en una cama con las sabanas completamente destartaladas. El sudor de su cuerpo parecía seco, probablemente era antiguo.

Un paño mojado junto al cabecero le indicó que estado refrescándola con él.

Giró la cabeza para ver donde se encontraban, y al hacerlo le dolió como mil demonios, pero después de lo que había pasado, la pelirroja consideraba aquello como un dolor menor.

La habitación en la que se ubicaba era bastante sencilla. Una cómoda del mismo tono que el cabecero se hallaba junto a una puerta. Y frente a su cama, un armario mucho más grande que el de su propia casa, con una de las puertas a medio open.

Su casa, recordó de repente. ¿Qué pensaría su madre que le había pasado? Aunque, sinceramente, ni ella misma sería capaz de contestar esa pregunta.

Se incorporó, con mucho esfuerzo de la cama, y trató de poner los pies en el suelo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba calcetines, ni siquiera la misma ropa con la que había salido de casa la mañana que todo había ocurrido.

Un mareo vino cuando se incorporó de golpe, se apoyó en el colchón con las palmas abiertas y suspiró cansada. Como si a pesar de haber estado tumbada su cuerpo hubiera hecho demasiado esfuerzo.

Cuando se repuso papel con más detalle el lugar donde se encontró. No era un hospital, de eso estaba segura, y desde luego tampoco parecía la habitación de alguien concreto. De hecho, el lugar era bastante estéril, sin decoración alguna. Como una habitación de un hotel o alguien que se acabara de mudar y aún no había desempacado sus cosas.

Caminó hasta un ventanal que, estúpidamente no había notado hasta el momento. Se observa tras la cama. Tropezó con una caja, curiosa la abrió, encontrando algunos libros de medicina. Quizá si se encontrara en un hospital después de todo, uno de lo más extraño. Pero al mirar por el cristal se retractó de sus suposiciones, no podía haber un hospital tan alto. La vista de la ciudad completa le hizo sospechar que se encontraron en un ático, de esos que ella no podría pagar ni soñando.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado en ello, pues unas voces tras la puerta la pusieron en alerta, movida por la curiosidad esperó a que quien fuera entrase. Tardó más de lo que había calculado, por lo que esperó sentada en el borde del colchón.

Tocaron demasiado fuerte bajo el punto de vista de la pelirroja, y carraspeando ella consiguió darles permiso entraron.

Eran dos, un hombre y una mujer. Él era joven, y rubio y Enya pensó que era el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto jamás. Sus pómulos eran altos y su nariz recta, una coleta recogía su cabello, ligeramente ondulado. Sin embargo estaba pálido, mucho y su aspecto era el de alguien completamente cansado, con grandes ojeras. Ella, por su parte tenía los mismos hermosos rasgos pálidos que él. Pero su rostro parecía esculpido por los mismísimos dioses, y la calidez de sus ojos le recordó a su propia madre.

-Hola -. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir ante los extraños.

—Has despertado —contesto la mujer con una sonrisa perpetua en la cara—. Estábamos muy preocupados.

—Esto ... gracias, supongo ...

Ante la creciente incomodidad, el hombre dio un paso al frente y habló.

—Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Enya suspiró y asintió con la cabeza al doctor. Si el hombre era médico parecía que se encontraban en un hospital.

\- ¿Cuánto sabes sobre licántropos? —Preguntó entonces el hombre.

O puede que no lo estaba después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Los chinook son vientos cálidos y secos que calientan las laderas orientales de las Montañas Rocosas en Norteamérica donde se encuentran las praderas canadienses y las Montañas Rocosas, en los Alpes se presentan unos vientos de características similares llamados foehn .
> 
> El nombre Chinook proviene de los nativos americanos que habitan en la zona comprendida entre las Montañas Rocosas y el río Columbia. Los vientos Chinook generalmente ayudan a elevar un poco la temperatura en el invierno por unas pocas horas o por pocos días, después de la acción del Chinook, las temperaturas caen a su punto más bajo.
> 
> El cambio de temperatura más alto por efecto de los vientos Chinook fue registrado el 15 de enero de 1972, en Loma, Montana donde en 24 horas la temperatura pasó de −48 °C a 9 °C.
> 
> 2\. El sirope dorado es una melaza clara. Es una forma espesa y de color ámbar del jarabe de azúcar invertido, hecho en el proceso de refinar el jugo de la caña de azúcar en azúcar, o mediante el tratamiento de una solución de azúcar con ácido. El jarabe de arce o sirope de arce, es un dulce fabricado a partir de la savia del arce azucarero, arce rojo o del arce negro, como también de otras especies de arce.
> 
> 3\. «Cowtown» (ciudad vaquera) es uno de los apodos de Calgary.


	2. JASPER I

Para la familia Cullen era algo común vagar de un lugar a otro. Su condición como inmortales los ponía constantemente en jaque si permanecían durante demasiado tiempo en un lugar determinado, por ello contaban con varias identidades y lugares de residencia. Por regla general les gustaba establecerse en zonas con climas que les permitieran salir durante el día sin revelar su naturaleza inhumana. Pero después de unos cuantos años les resultaba imposible continuar con su tapadera, pues su falta de envejecimiento se hacía notable.

Era su quinto año en Calgary, una ciudad en la que poseían uno de sus tantos domicilios, ya que el clima, y su proximidad a las Montañas Rocosas facilitaban su estadía y alimentación. Pero su tiempo en la ciudad se agotaba, sería un año, quizá dos lo que les llevaría planificar su próximo traslado.

Jasper era siempre quien resultaba ser el más afectado por ello. Un cambio de lugar implicaba mucho más para él que para el resto de su familia adoptiva. No solo el hecho de acostumbrarse a las nuevas auras emocionales de las personas que lo rodearían, sino al constante impulso de saltarles a la yugular.

Los nuevos olores eran mucho más difíciles de resistir.

La culpa era algo con lo que convivía diariamente desde 1948 y Alice le mostró un nuevo modo de existencia. El vivir como vegetariano le liberaba de las emociones que lo deprimían en un tiempo pasado, pero no lo hacía de la vergüenza que sentía por desear la sangre de humanos inocentes.

Era Edward quien más lo comprendía, por el hecho de saber exactamente aquello que pasaba por su cabeza, y era él el encargado de refrenar sus instintos constantemente. Se sentía inútil la mayor parte del tiempo.

Débil, le susurraba algo desde lo profundo de su interior. Su creación y educación sin restricciones lo había condenado a la violencia eterna.

—No eres débil —habló Edward. La mayoría de las veces, el de pelo cobrizo optaba por no contestar a sus cavilaciones. Pero esa vez era diferente, Edward sabía que era lo que llevaba al de rizos rubios a sentirse de esa manera.

Jasper no necesitó contestar en voz alta. Una chica, no demasiado baja, con la piel clara repleta de pecas y el pelo rojizo alcanzando la altura de su cadera. Edward había lo visto en innumerables ocasiones, la sed de este último se duplicaba en ocasiones al tratar de monitorizarlo. El rubio lo imaginaba muchas veces a lo largo del día, pensaba en inclinarse como si le fuera a susurrar algo al oído y dejar que sus labios rozaran el arco de su garganta. Imaginaba también cómo fluía el cálido flujo de su pulso debajo de la fina piel que sentiría bajo su boca...

Pero luego su miedo a matarla se imponía. Y los tortuosos pensamientos de culpa llegaban en avalancha.

Si pudiera dormir, el rubio probablemente tendría pesadillas sobre ello. Él, desgarrando a la chica pelirroja con la que compartía facultad.

No conocía su nombre, ni nada sobre ella que no fuera el olor de su sangre, pero eso era más que suficiente. Carlisle solía decir que aquello ayudaba a darles humanidad, el saber de sus vidas. Verlos como algo más que presas. Pero Jasper no podía hacerlo, era demasiado.

Saber sus hábitos, su lugar de residencia, cuando podría encontrarla sola. Se sintió enfermo al ser consciente de la ponzoña acumulándose en su boca y el ardor quemar su garganta. Solo al pensar las posibilidades.

—Tranquilo —susurró su hermano adoptivo.

A Jasper se le escapó una carcajada amarga. Él podía controlar las emociones de los demás y no sabía mantenerse a sí mismo bajo control. Deseaba que su don le influyera a él mismo tanto como la hacía en los demás.

Fue la llegada de Alice la que lo sacó de su vorágine de autocompasión. La esperanza y felicidad eran emociones tan raras de encontrar que su impacto seguía siendo el mismo incluso más de cincuenta años después.

—Hay que salir ya —comentó Alice mientras se movía ágilmente por la sala —. La luna está cerca.

La condición del compañero de Alice era algo con lo que ninguno estaba muy cómodo, todos en la familia—a excepción de Alice—creían que la bestia que habitaba en el interior de Antoine algún día los pondría al descubierto. Por no hablar de la reacción que tendrían los Vulturi al enterarse de su trato con alguien de la especie del susodicho.

Jasper, por su parte, consideraba a la bestia que en sí mismo habitaba mucho más monstruosa. Antoine solo tenía que soportar el instinto asesino una vez al mes, y ni siquiera era consciente de ello. El rubio lo sentía diariamente.

Cuando la luna llena alcanzó lo más alto del firmamento Antoine dejó de ser un hombre. Y tomo lugar un ser colosal con garras, colmillos y mucho pelo, demasiado. Su apariencia bípeda haría que cualquiera desde una distancia lejana pensara en un oso, pero si uno se acercaba lo suficiente podría vislumbrar el largo hocico repleto de dientes afilados que poseía. En esa forma semi-lupina era mucho más poderoso que cualquier inmortal, por eso se necesitaban a todos los miembros de la familia para controlarlo, y así evitar que dañara a nadie.

Con su aroma, Alice solía alejarlo de los lugares que frecuentaban las personas y los demás formaban un perímetro de seguridad alrededor. Pero algo falló esa noche. Jasper supo que todo iba mal en el momento que el aroma dulzón que lo atormentaba se abrió camino entre los demás.

El ser que era y no era Antoine a la misma vez, también lo detectó, pues su rumbo se apartó de la dirección a la que su compañera pretendía atraerlo.

No hizo falta ningún plan, pues todos actuaron por instinto y comenzaron a seguirle el rastro, Jasper más guiado por el olor de la chica pelirroja que por el de Antoine.

Llegaron tarde, demasiado. Antoine la tenía a su merced y ni los gritos de Alice pudieron controlarlo, en ese momento él no conocía ni respondía ante nadie que no fuera el llamado de la luna. Que clamaba derramamiento de sangre.

La sangre, debido a su brutal crianza, siempre había sido igual para Jasper. No había matices, pero cuando la de la pelirroja brotó pudo sentir aquello de lo que le habían hablado Emmett y Edward una vez. Una sangre especialmente hecha a tu medida.

Fue el primero en abalanzarse contra Antoine, le hubiera gustado que la acción hubiera sido protectora, pero la verdad era otra: estaban luchando por la presa.

Pronto Emmett y Kit se unieron para reducir a Antoine, mientras Carlisle revisaba a la chica.

Las emociones de ella lo abrumaron, y lo sacaron del trance en el que el hambre de sangre provocaba, la imperiosa necesidad de consolarla se hizo demasiado fuerte. A duras penas se acercó a ella y le habló, tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella parpadeó, demasiado confusa. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Fue cuando Carlisle identificó que tenía las costillas rotas que finalmente pudo actuar su don, demasiado abrumado como para controlar las emociones ambientales de la familia, se centró solo en ella.

Pero era demasiado tarde, la pelirroja se había desmayado debido al dolor.

Corrió todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, después de una semana inmóvil en una cama el aire fresco impactando contra su cara era, para Jasper, la mejor sensación que podía tener. Resultaba gratificante para él haber sido capaz de pasarse siete días completos sin probar un ápice de sangre, pero si era sincero debía admitir que hacía el tercer día la sangre de la chica pelirroja había dejado de ser tentadora. Lo achacaba a que el tósigo **¹** que Antoine había introducido en el sistema de ella estaba haciendo efecto.

Los gritos se habían hecho frecuentes dentro de esas cuatro paredes, y los espasmos musculares eran más comunes de lo que él hubiera esperado. Vio, como antinaturalmente, los huesos rotos de la chica volvían a su lugar y como la acelerada curación hacía que su calor corporal aumentara.

La dolorosa transformación en licántropo de Enya le había recordado a la suya propia en inmortal mucho tiempo atrás, pues el rubio recordaba a la perfección los tres días de agonía que siguieron tras María pronunciar las palabras que lo habían marcado para la eternidad.

»—Espero que sobrevivas. « Y sobrevivió, pero a costa de qué. Su humanidad era una respuesta bastante válida, solía pensar a veces. Cuando su poco control se escapaba entre sus dedos.

Resignado aspiró el aire en busca de una presa cercana, captó la humedad que ofrecía el área pantanosa del parque nacional que llevaba por nombre el suyo propio **²**. Pero entre los olores de la fauna del lugar lo distinguió. Alcanzó un árbol cercano de un salto y esperó pacientemente.

Cerró los ojos, buscando más allá del zumbido constante de la naturaleza que le rodeaba. Había un espacio abierto cercano, el viento tenía un sonido diferente a en medio de ese pasto expuesto y un pequeño riachuelo con un lecho de rocas. Y allí, cerca del sonido del agua, había un chapotear de lenguas sedientas, el alto rugir de corazones pesados, el fuerte bombear de torrentes de sangre...

Sintió cerrarse las paredes de su garganta.

Se dejó llevar por el olor, apenas consciente de sus movimientos. Su cuerpo avanzó automáticamente. Pudo verlo entonces, un alce enorme en el borde del agua, y las borrosas sombras de los otros mientras se dirigían hacia el este, adentrándose en el bosque sin prisa.

Estaba centrado en el olor del macho, un punto cálido en su cuello le llamaba, donde el pulso era más fuerte. Entró en tensión para el próximo salto.

Un gruñido salvaje salió de su boca. Saltó hacia el animal.

Ambos cayeron al suelo. Sus dientes perforaron la piel como un cuchillo que se hunde en la mantequilla. Jasper sabía que el sabor no era el correcto, no era sangre humana. Pero era igualmente caliente y eso calmó la desigualdad. Los esfuerzos del alce por liberarse se redujeron y finalmente los ruidos que hacía se ahogaron en un gorjeo. El efecto de la sangre en su sistema le quemó desde la punta de sus dedos de los pies a la cabeza.

Cuando terminó con el animal aún seguía sediento. Pero lo solucionó cuando encontró una manada de ciervos mientras volvía a casa.

Llegó al anochecer, la mayoría de la familia se encontraba en el salón inferior. Parecían estatuas de mármol, pues ninguno movía siquiera un musculo. Rápidamente divisó que Carlisle y Esme no formaban parte del grupo. Y que Antoine —el compañero de Alice y causante de la situación con la pelirroja— movía su pierna derecha con rapidez.

La respuesta a porque se encontraban todos en el mismo lugar llegó a él en forma de voces.

Desde el piso superior se podían escuchar claramente el final de las explicaciones de Carlisle, así como las negativas de la chica pelirroja a la locura que su vida se acababa de convertir. También lo que parecía el inicio de un llanto y luego una puerta cerrándose.

Jasper ­sintió los pasos de la pareja que había adoptado el papel de sus padre por las escaleras, y todos los hermanos adoptivos giraron sus cabezas en perfecta sincronía hacía ellos.

—Necesita tiempo para asimilarlo —habló Esme nada más ver sus ojos ávidos de respuestas. A pesar de haber sido testigos ausentes de la conversación.

Carlisle dio unos pasos hasta Antoine, que seguía moviendo la pierna, con incluso más rapidez y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Ha superado la trasformación, es fuerte —dijo, intentando consolarlo —. Lo peor ya ha pasado.

Pero parecía que Antoine no pensaba de la misma manera, pues suspiró con fuerza, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

—Lo peor acaba de comenzar, Carlisle —contestó —. Lo peor será no volver a ver a su familia nunca más por miedo a despedazarlos si se enfada demasiado, lo peor vendrá cada luna llena cuando su cuerpo le reclame hacer sangrar a todo el que se cruce en su camino. Lo peor —caminó hasta la puerta —, es que dos licántropos en la familia es mucho para que lo manejéis —. Salió sacando una pitillera del bolsillo de su camiseta.

—Tengo que hablar con él —murmuró Alice mientras lo seguía.

Una vez escucharon que ambos abandonaban el perímetro Rosalie habló, haciendo que Edward rodara los ojos. Un gesto casi imperceptible, pero que Jasper, acostumbrado a analizar cada situación, notó.

—Antoine tiene razón.

—Rose —. Trató Emmett de hablar cogiendo su brazo con delicadeza.

—No, Emmett, casi ni podemos controlar a Antoine las lunas llenas —argumentó —. Imagina lo que son dos, no una, bestias desbocadas sedientas de sangre humana.

Son lo mismo que yo, pensó Jasper.

Edward giró su cabeza hacia él. Probablemente estuviera examinando el pensamiento de cada uno de los presentes, no era algo que pudiera evitar. Pero a Jasper le molestó no poder estar solo ahí dentro de su cabeza.

—Esa noche era diferente —habló entonces, dejando pasar su comentario mental —. Fue fallo nuestro, si hubiéramos cazado con anterioridad, Antoine no habría podido con nosotros. Es cuestión de números —finalizó.

—Sea como sea —Comenzó a explicar Carlisle —, esa chica se ha convertido en nuestra responsabilidad y como tal debemos hacer su transición a este nuevo mundo lo más llevadera posible.

Todos en la familia respetaban a Carlisle como el líder que era, por lo que ninguno, ni siquiera Rosalie pusieron objeción.

Ya había pasado todo lo peor. Cada uno había optado por hacer lo que le apetecía: Jasper, con un libro en las manos monitorizaba los sonidos de la planta superior cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a escucharse abrir y cerrar, así como los pasos en la escalera. Todos abandonaron sus quehaceres y alzaron las cabezas en esa dirección. Poco después una cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos tan azules como los cielos ligeramente empapados interrumpieron en el salón.

El nerviosismo y ansiedad plasmó el ambiente, y Jasper trató de hacerse cargo de ello. Cuando su don comenzó a trabajar la chica finalmente se decidió a hablar. Pero solo miraba a Esme.

—Lamento irrumpir así —comenzó —. Pero, tengo hambre. Demasiada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Veneno que poseen los hombres lobo y que pueden trasmitir mediante sus garras y dientes.
> 
> 2\. El Parque Nacional de Jasper se encuentra en la provincia de Alberta, Canadá. Es el parque más septentrional de las Montañas Rocosas.


	3. ENYA II

Un bol de pasta se encontraba frente a Enya, ya era el segundo que había comido, o más bien devorado. Esme Cullen la observaba de cerca sin emitir ningún comentario sobre su falta de modales en la mesa. Solo curvaba los labios, en lo que parecía una pequeña sonrisa, cuando ella trataba de guardar la compostura y utilizar una servilleta.

Desde que había despertado, lo había hecho con ella un hambre completamente ridícula teniendo en cuenta sus patrones de comida habituales en el pasado. La pelirroja no se mataba de hambre, pero sin duda un plato con una ración estándar hubiera sido suficiente para saciarla con anterioridad. Ahora parecía más bien un depredador desbocado, a la espera de que le plantaran una gacela cruda en su próxima cena.

—No te recomendaría gacela como primer plato —Habló una voz melódica desde el arco que conectaba la cocina y un pequeño salón —. Demasiado correosa si me permites apuntar.

Enya alzó los ojos de su comida para observar al propietario de esa voz, que desde ese momento decidió, sería la de su peor enemigo. Era completamente absurdo, pero había algo dentro de ella que le decía que cualquiera que interrumpiera su comida de nuevo, se llevaría un mordisco.

—Es el gen de perro —habló de nuevo, sin necesidad de ella abrir la boca. Unas semanas atrás, la chica habría alucinado de que alguien contestara a sus pensamientos. Después de casi morir tras ser atacada por un licántropo descontrolado, como lo había llamado Carlisle Cullen, eso era lo menos raro a lo que se había enfrentado.

Decidió, tras introducir su último tenedor en su boca y masticar, lo más lento que pudo, que el de pelo cobrizo quería que ella le contestara.

— ¿Qué? —. Fue lo único que abandonó sus labios.

—Gen de perro —repitió, gesticulando como si ella tuviera algún tipo de limitación mental.

Enya negó al ver a Esme tratar de volver a llenar su cuenco con más pasta. Pero la mujer solo sonrió y le apartó una nueva porción. Su estómago rugió tras eso, y supuso que aún no había terminado después de todo.

Su mayor enemigo hasta la fecha caminó hasta la barra en la que se encontraba sentada, y tras coger uno de los taburetes le habló a Esme.

—Tranquila mamá, yo me encargo.

La mujer no era su verdadera madre, eso Enya lo sabía bien, pero pareció aceptar la palabra como una bendición, o una especie de cumplido y le sonrió para posteriormente acariciar su mejilla.

—No seas demasiado —. Le advirtió mientras abandonaba la concina. Enya no sabía lo que el chico con aparentes dieciocho años podría hacerle para ser demasiado. ¿Demasiado qué? se preguntó. Demasiado pesado supuso.

—Son diecisiete en realidad, pero esa es una historia que no nos acontece ahora —gesticulo, como quitándose una pelusa inexistente de su chaqueta de cuero marrón. Contrastaba enormemente con la postura erguida que el chico sostenía sin esfuerzo evidente. Era como si un lord inglés estuviera tratando de infiltrarse entre el populacho.

El de pelo cobrizo captó su línea de pensamiento, pues apoyó su brazo sobre la encimera y trató de recostarse en él. Parecía de todo menos cómodo.

—No tienes que tratar de disimular conmigo para que no me asuste —. Decidió dirigirse por segunda vez a él. El hecho de que los Cullen trataran de fingir ser lo más normales posible era algo considerado de su parte, raro, pero no por ello menos entrañable —. Ya sé que los vampiros tienen un palo de escoba metido permanentemente por el culo. No hay necesidad de fingir, está en tu naturaleza.

El de pelo cobrizo pareció estar en shock por unos instantes. Enya se preguntó si esas criaturas de la noche podría incluso hacerlo. Luego, soltó una gran carcajada para volver a su posición inicial.

—Es la primera vez que alguien que no sea Emmett manifiesta algo tan soez en esta casa, en voz alta al menos. Que Rose no te haya escuchado, reza por lo que más quieras.

Enya se sorprendió por su declaración, y trató de no demostrarlo. Aunque sabía que en presencia de él era inútil.

— ¿De modo que somos amiguis ahora? —preguntó malhumorada—. Nos damos consejos, contamos secretos y todo ese rollito.

—Bueno, si quieres —. El chico no parecía ni un ápice amilanado por sus intentos de ser descortés para que la dejara en paz. Supuso que alguien acostumbrado a leer los pensamientos de todo el mundo sería difícil de manejar —. Pero yo ya sé todos tus secretos.

Movida por la curiosidad apartó el cuenco del que tomaba bocados de vez en cuando desde que había comenzado la conversación. Y se acercó un poco más al chico sin nombre.

—Es Edward —murmuró el en voz baja, como si le estuviera confiando el secreto más grande de todos.

— ¿Qué secretos? —. Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente la chica O'Sullivan.

—Oh, pues todos —. Edward se acercó también y bajó aún más la voz. Cuando volvió a hablar supo que si su audición no hubiera mejorado con el rollo lobo y todo eso, no habría podido escuchar ni una palabra de lo que dijera —. Sé, que odias Canadá con todo tu ser —, Enya se rio, como si eso no fuera algo que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos. Pero Edward siguió hablando —, sé, que culpas a tu madre por la separación; sé que te encanta la pintura, pero que las acuarelas se te resisten; y, sobretodo, sé que el nombre que buscas incansablemente es Jasper.

Ante la última declaración se apartó rápidamente de él, por supuesto que quería saber el nombre de la persona que la había sostenido durante nada menos que una semana en su sufrimiento. Pero aquella persona no había hecho acto de presencia. Desde que bajó las escaleras buscando a Esme para poder comer se había preguntado cuál de los presentes sería, porque sabía que él estaba allí. Enya podía olerlo. Sin embargo, tras ella hablar, Esme se la había llevado y él no se había acercado a ella.

La pelirroja supuso que después de ver lo patética que parecía había preferido ahorrarle el mal trago de enfrentarlo. Una parte de ella —la más racional, supuso— se lo agradeció secretamente, otra —la loba interior—, le gritaba que saliera a buscarlo y refugiarse en sus brazos nuevamente. Era ridícula.

—Sabes, me has caído bien —. Edward la sacó de sus pensamientos —. ¿Por qué no te enseño la casa?

El de pelo cobrizo se incorporó de un salto, con suma gracia y le tendió la mano, un ademán para que lo acompañara. Cuando Enya alargó la suya propia para tomarla él sonrió, como si hubiera conseguido aquello que buscaba nada más entrar en la cocina.

A la pelirroja le pareció que acababa de firmar un trato con el mismo diablo. Un diablo muy mal vestido.

Cuando había aceptado tomar la mano de Edward Cullen supo que trataba con el mismísimo diablo, pero ni de lejos habría pensado en que el de pelo cobrizo sería tan retorcido. Allí se encontraba ella, en la puerta de la habitación de Jasper, la persona a la que había rogado matarla. Observó con cuidado la habitación, memorizando cada detalle con una fascinación morbosa.

El rubio se encontraba sentado en un sillón azul marino, junto a él una mesita de madera se encontraba volcada y varios trozos de cristal se podían ver sobresalir de debajo del sillón. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de estanterías, repletas de libros y alguna que otra fotografía, ninguna a color.

La única ventana ocupaba casi toda una pared, pero las cortinas bloqueaban la vista del exterior. Enya se preguntó si las vistas serían tan buenas como las de la habitación donde despertó.

—Enya, este es mi hermano Jasper —Le habló Edward —. Jasper, esta es Enya.

La chica hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para decidirse a mirarlo fijamente. Empezó por el libro que este sostenía entre las manos, cuando trató de leer el título se dio cuenta de que estaba del revés.

—Lamento la intromisión —Optó por decir, confundida.

—No pasa nada, de todos modos ya lo había leído —contestó con una sonrisa vaga.

Que Edward era satán era algo que ya había quedado claro, cuando la dejó a solas con Jasper lo confirmó del todo.

Estando completamente solos ninguno movió ni un ápice de sus cuerpos. Parecían enfrascados en no romper lo que sea que respetaran. Aprovechando la falta de palabras Enya optó por analizarlo, como él también estaba haciendo.

Empezó por sus pies, portaba unas botas militares de color negro, que seguramente valían más que cualquier outfit que ella hubiera elegido. Los vaqueros se moldeaban a la perfección en torno a sus piernas y Enya se encontró imaginando como se ajustarían a su trasero. Sonrió inconscientemente ante ese hecho. El suéter que llevaba era amarillo mostaza y lo llevaba remangado por los codos. Fue entonces cuando las vio.

Su piel estaba completamente cubierta de cicatrices, las marcas de sus brazos no parecían recientes, pero eran igualmente amenazantes. Conforme alzaba los ojos, la pelirroja advirtió que estas se hacían más frecuentes junto al cuello y la mandíbula. Parecían mordiscos. Una de ellas cruzaba casi imperceptiblemente su mejilla derecha. Sus ojos brillaban dorados, y su postura emanaba la violencia apenas contenida de un león furioso.

Era algo claro que las cicatrices eran la característica más dominante de Jasper. Resultaba arduo apartar los ojos de su cuello, si no hubiera sabido que era inmortal a Enya le habría resultado complicado creer que podría haber sobrevivido a tantos juegos de dientes desgarrando su garganta. Instintivamente, la pelirroja supo que eso era difícil hasta para un vampiro. Cualquiera que viera al rubio lo sabría. Jasper era único.

Las cicatrices eran como una valla publicitaria iluminada. Peligroso, gritaban. ¿Cuántos vampiros habían intentado matar a Jasper? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? Enya supo que el mismo número que había muerto en el intento.

Trató de apartar la vista, cohibida ante su comportamiento. Seguramente él pensaba que lo estaba juzgando, sin embargo el rubio no comentó nada al respecto, probablemente acostumbrado a que lo primero que notaran de él fueran sus cicatrices.

—Bueno... —. Se golpeó mentalmente, era absoluta e irremediablemente estúpida. Su cerebro parecía hecho papilla.

El la miró, instándola a continuar, pero Enya ni siquiera recordaba porque había abierto la boca en primer lugar. En ese momento odió a Edward Cullen más que a la propia Canadá.

— ¿Quieres continuar con la visita? —preguntó Jasper cortésmente. La rigidez contante de los vampiros se hizo presente ante los ojos de la chica O'Sullivan, pero se encontró pensando que ante la incomodidad que trasmitía Edward, Jasper emanaba seguridad.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir.

Cuando el caminó hacia ella se paralizó aún más, y supo que el notó como su corazón se aceleraba, porque dirigió una mirada hacia esa dirección.

— ¿Puedo? —indicó mientras señalaba la puerta que ella taponaba con su cuerpo.

—Oh, sí, esto —. Parecía a punto de colapsar —. Claro, si, pasa.

Él sonrió y de repente la calma vino a ella. Se apartó, extraña ante las reacciones emitidas por su persona.

—Lo lamento —murmuró Jasper mientras esperaba a que ella se colocara junto a él —, a veces me resulta difícil no intervenir.

Enya no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero se encontró con la necesidad de asegurarle que nada iba mal. Como si instintivamente anhelara el bienestar del vampiro.

—No pasa nada.

Caminaron a la par por las diferentes estancias que Edward no le había mostrado aun, y se encontró afirmando su creencia de que se encontraba en un ático al mirar por el resto de las ventanas. Podía observar a la perfección Calgary desde la posición en la que se encontraba.

Su madre, recordó mientras observaba las luces de la ciudad contrastar con el profundo negro del cielo. No sabía qué hora era ni cuándo se había hecho de noche. Ni siquiera el día en el que vivía. Ella no sabía que estaría pensando su madre sobre su desaparición.

—No voy a poder volver a verla ¿verdad? —susurró, presa de la melancolía.

—Lo lamento —. Jasper volvió a murmurar.

Una sonrisa se escapó de entre sus labios.

—Te disculpas demasiado.

—Lo... nada.

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirando fijamente por la ventana. En algún momento se hizo de día. Enya se removió para notar que se habían acercado, sin ser conscientes, a lo largo de las horas que llevaban parados en la misma posición, hasta estar pegados brazo contra brazo.

La pelirroja alzó la cabeza para encontrarlo observándola al igual que cuando se encontraban en la habitación. Ella lo imitó de nuevo.

Su cabello se hizo más rubio a la luz del sol y notó que le sacaría al menos veinte centímetros de diferencia. Sus ojos también brillaban de forma distinta a la luz directa del sol, pero el dorado antinatural persistía. Suspiró. Tardó varios minutos en salir del extraño embrujo en el que había entrado, y cuando lo hizo solo pudo salir una pregunta de sus labios.

— ¿Todos los vampiros brillan tanto o es una cosa tuya?

Él se rio.


	4. JASPER II

Si buscabas cobarde en el diccionario, la primera acepción rezaría: adjetivo/nombre común, persona que siente miedo ante situaciones difíciles o muestra falta de valor para emprender acciones peligrosas o que conllevan cierto riesgo. Si optabas por la segunda, persona que perjudica o hace daño de forma encubierta por carecer de valor. Era la tercera la más significativa: que es propio o característico de las personas cobardes. Lo que era una forma en cubierta de decir que es propio o característico de Jasper Hale. No Whitlock.

Jasper Whitlock se había unido al ejercito confederado antes incluso de cumplir la edad, Jasper Whitlock había ascendido llegando a ser comandante y el mayor más joven de Texas. Jasper Whitlock no era un cobarde, Jasper Whitlock no era Jasper Hale.

Jasper Hale se había autoconfinado en su propia habitación después de que la chica pelirroja hiciera acto de presencia. Si, Jasper Hale era un cobarde patético, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Podía escuchar a la perfección el golpeteo del tenedor contra la cerámica, el bamboleo del taburete cojo que había optado por escoger la chica sin saber que era el que Kit había usado en su última pelea de "caballeros" con Emmett. Escuchaba el latir constante de un corazón, que lo hacía de forma casi imperceptiblemente más rápido que el de un ser humano común.

Suspiró con resignación y golpeo su cabeza contra la puerta de madera maciza, no sabía cuándo se había acercado tanto a ella.

Caminó de nuevo hasta la punta más alejada y trató de dejar de escuchar el tenedor, trató de dejar de escuchar el maldito taburete, pero no el corazón. Era irónico que aquello que en un humano común llevara a su completa locura fuera lo único capaz de calmarlo en esos momentos. Era él quien controlaba las emociones, por el amor de dios.

Se estaba comportando como un estúpido adolescente hormonal.

De pronto el golpeteo paró, y el corazón aumentó su rapidez unos segundos, a la misma vez que una voz hablaba. El rubio se obligó a tomar respiraciones profundas —que no necesitaba—, solo era Edward, no podía ponerse de los nervios cada vez que alguien de su familia se dirigiera a ella. ¿Era así como lo vivía Alice con Antoine? Nunca había notado nada.

Sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo al escuchar su voz. Estaba menos ronca de lo que lo había estado en la cama. Y tenía un tinte áspero. Su brusquedad contrastaba enormemente con la apariencia angelical de sus ojos.

Casi por instinto caminó de nuevo hasta la puerta.

Resignado, optó por sentarse y escuchó.

Era lo más cercano a encontrar la paz que había tenido en mucho tiempo, su acento era melodioso, enfatizando las erres, suavizaba las vocales y vocalizando demasiado las consonantes. Era sumamente adorable.

De pronto las palabras pararon de fluir, Jasper ya había dejado de prestar atención al contenido hacía mucho tiempo, solo escuchando como si fuera música. Por lo que no supo que era lo que las hizo terminar.

Los pasos y la voz de su hermano adoptivo le dieron la clave para descifrar el misterio.

—Y este es el salón de entretenimiento—hablaba con voz metódica. Era la que Edward adoptaba cuando trataba de explicar o contar algo importante. O cuando hablaba de música —. Mi piano —, el reclamo habría pasado desapercibido para cualquiera que no conociera al de pelo cobrizo, pero Jasper se rio internamente de su forma de marcar territorio —, el violín de Alice.

Hacía pausas, seguramente indicando donde se encontraba cada cosa. Pronto llegó al rincón del rubio.

—Los libros de Jasper —. Escuchó el ritmo acelerado del corazón ante la mención de su nombre. Y el suyo propio lo habría hecho de haber sido capaz —. No creo que le moleste si tomas alguno.

—No gracias, ya tengo suficiente fantasía en mi vida por un tiempo.

—Bien, continuemos. Te enseñaré las habitaciones.

Jasper escuchó como caminaron por el largo pasillo, indicando cada una de las puertas y a quién pertenecía. Enya murmuraba algo de vez en cuando. Cuando llegaron a la propia se quedó completamente quieto. Sabía que Edward lo escuchaba, por lo que trató de advertirle.

— _Ni se te ocurra._

Pero como aquel oye llover, Edward hizo caso omiso de su orden.

—Parece que Jasper está dentro —habló a la pelirroja—. ¿Por qué no le hacemos una visita?

Sin esperar respuesta de ella tocó la puerta. Una, dos y tres veces.

Jasper se levantó de un salto, cruzó la habitación hacia su sillón de lectura y chocó contra la mesilla al lado. Una figurita de cristal que Esme hacía comprado hacía relativamente poco tiempo cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos. Como pudo, empujó los restos fuera de la vista y se sentó. Ya se lo compensaría de alguna manera.

Cogió un libro al azar de los que estaban en el suelo y tras abrirlo contestó a los golpes insistentes que se reanudaban.

—Adelante —. Si hubiera sido humano su voz habría sonado temblorosa y débil, agradeció por primera vez en su vida ser un vampiro.

Edward abrió la puerta sin esperar un minuto más y allí estaba ella.

Escuchó a su hermano hablar, presentándolos, pero ya no había más que un murmullo constante, Jasper solo podía prestar atención a los latidos erráticos del único corazón con vida en la habitación.

Sus ojos eran más azules de lo que recordaba, y su pelo mucho más salvaje, lo cual era irónico dado el estado en el que la había visto con anterioridad. Movió los dedos de su mano, golpeando la cubierta del libro que aun sostenía.

—Lamento la intromisión —. La escuchó decir, mientras observaba el libro fijamente. Quiso tirarlo por la ventana en ese mismo momento, decirle que no había nada que opacaba la atención que poseía ella de él, pero supo que eso sonaría demasiado extremo. Opto por algo más suave.

—No pasa nada, de todos modos ya lo había leído —. Lo cual no era del todo una mentira.

Edward escogió ese momento para hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Te importaría continuar con el pequeño tour Jasper? —preguntó inocentemente —. Se me hace tarde, y quedé en ayudar a Kit con su pequeño problema.

El rubio observó cuidadosamente como los ojos azules de Enya se abrían debido a la impresión. Intento rebajar la tensión del ambiente antes de contestar.

—Por supuesto — Soltó el libro en el sillón tras levantarse —, no es ningún problema.

Pero lo era.

Una vez la mañana los alcanzó Jasper temió la despedida, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría la espera a volver a verla, pero esta no llegó como lo había imaginado. En su lugar Enya le ofreció acompañarla a la cocina.

Como un vampiro le resultó extraño que alguien tuviera rutinas tan mundanas, había observado a Antoine en contadas ocasiones, pero normalmente el licántropo mayor de la familia optaba por hacer su vida lo más separado de todos —a excepción de Alice—. Y su experiencia propia no podía servirle muy bien de base, pues hacía tanto tiempo que su corazón había dejado de latir que todo se volvía difuso en su memoria. No sabía si debía sentirse triste al respecto, o consolarse ante la falta de melancolía que otros miembros de su especie sufrían.

Duda, le inundó como una ola. Enya no sabía cómo preguntar una cosa supo instintivamente. La observó abrir el frigorífico, buscaba metódicamente lo que Jasper supuso era comida. Tiempo después de encontrarla se dirigió hacia el microondas y marco tres minutos en el temporizador tras introducir el envase.

— ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? —Opto por preguntar el mismo, ante la falta de determinación de la pelirroja. Ella se sobresaltó ante su voz, todavía miraba fijamente su comida girar.

—Bueno, si —contestó, observándolo por el reflejo que el cristal del microondas le ofrecía —. Carlisle no lo ha especificado, pero me preguntaba...

— ¿Si? —La instó a continuar con una sonrisa.

— ¿Hay muchos como yo? —preguntó —. Ya se sobre Antoine, pero me pareció entender que él era una especie de excepción.

La avalancha de emociones le abrumó por un momento. El rubio lo achacó a la nueva naturaleza de Enya, ningún humano podría sentir tanto sin colapsar en el proceso. El sabor dulce de la inquietud se instauró en su boca; para dar paso al picante que producía la tristeza y la melancolía, la pelirroja debía haber pensado en su familia; capto el agrio resentimiento, y como trataba de refrenarlo, intentaba no culpar a Antoine. Pronto todos los sabores comenzaron a mezclarse, algunos surgían de la mezcla de varios, o nuevos de algún pensamiento recurrente que Enya tendría. Requería un esfuerzo y concentración calmar un ambiente tan cargado, pero Jasper sabía que podía hacerlo. El cómputo emocional de la pelirroja no difería demasiado al de un neófito después de todo.

Se centró en las emociones principales, desentramando la telaraña de ellas. Identificando, y neutralizando aquellas más conflictivas. Jasper sabía que su don tenía la limitación de afectar solo ante su presencia, por lo que dedujo no debería separarse de ella durante algunas horas, o nada más dejara de intervenir ella se rompería.

—No quedan muchos, la verdad —habló, contestando a su pregunta anterior, y tratando de que ayudara a rebajar la tensión del ambiente —, pues Cayo los ha cazado hasta su práctica extinción.

— ¿Por qué? —. El timbre del microondas sonó y Enya se dirigió hacia la barra. Jasper apartó uno de los taburetes, que no contaba con ninguna tara, y se lo ofreció. Con un asentimiento de cabeza la pelirroja aceptó y comenzó a comer —. Los vampiros parecen lo suficientemente fuertes e inteligentes como para que una bestia que se transforma solo en luna llena no les ofrezca competencia. ¿Teméis que las manadas se alíen contra vosotros?

Jasper sonrió de lado y negó.

—Los licántropos no poseen esa capacidad —Procedió a explicar —, los verdaderos Hijos de la Luna no se mueven en manadas, y ciertamente, no poseen mucho control sobre sí mismos.

Una ceja pelirroja se elevó. Una pregunta implícita.

—Algunos vampiros viejos temen lo que no pueden controlar. Un licántropo es impredecible, increíblemente fuerte —Hizo una mueca —, incluso para un clan de vampiros mayor a la media, solo hemos encontrado una manera de controlar a Antoine, y ésta ha demostrado tener fallas —finalizó señalándola.

Sonrió ante el golpeteo del tenedor contra el borde del recipiente de la comida. Las emociones comenzaban a calmarse, quizá Enya solo necesitaba algunas respuestas después de todo.

— ¿Qué más quieres saber?

La sonrisa de la chica O'Sullivan no tardó en hacerse notar.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

La familia los encontró así. Con Jasper explicando cada pregunta que la pelirroja pronunciaba y sonriendo como un estúpido.

—El relevo ha llegado —. Anunció Kit mientras traspasaba el arco de la entrada.

— ¿Relevo? —Preguntó Enya con los ojos entrecerrados — ¿Soy una mascota que os vais turnando?

—Algo así cosita —. La pelirroja hizo una mueca ante el apodo de su hermano adoptivo. El moreno, por su parte, se giró hacia Jasper — Emmett pregunta si vas a cazar con él.

El rubio dudo. Parecía estar bien, pero todo podría ser debido a que la sangre de Enya no lo afectaba de manera natural. La miró, buscando algún tipo de aprobación a dejarla sola, ella sonrió.

—Ve —susurró —. Estaré bien.

Con un asentimiento procedió a levantarse de su asiento y buscar a Emmett, no lo encontró, pero si a Edward saliendo del ascensor privado que poseía el ático.

—Las cosas han ido bien —. No era una pregunta.

—Podrían no haberlo hecho —murmuró el rubio, negando con la cabeza —. No sabías como podría haber acabado, no eres Alice.

—Es tu compañera —dijo, como si eso significara todo. Y tal vez lo hacía —. No puedes pasar el resto de tu eternidad lamentando algo que tienes en la punta de tus dedos.

— ¿Te refieres a como lo haces tú? —preguntó Jasper.

—Es diferente para mí, Dorothea era humana —contestó —. Y no era mi compañera, solo me atraía por su sangre, eso no es amor —añadió, más para sí mismo que para él.

—Cuando ella llegue — Jasper sonrió ante la ocurrencia —, tu compañera. Te recordaré todo esto, y cuando sientas que no puedes ir hacia ella, debido a tu naturaleza absurda, te atormentaré hasta que lo hagas.

—No esperaría otra cosa de un hermano —contestó el de pelo cobrizo —. Solo prométeme que tratarás de ser feliz con Enya.

—Puedo prometer eso.

Ambos asintieron antes de caminar en direcciones contrarias, Edward hacia el interior y Jasper hacia el ascensor para buscar a Emmett.

Ser feliz, se dijo. Él podía intentarlo al menos.


End file.
